


My Experiment

by jackinthebox123



Series: Unfinished Eddsworld Oneshots [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackinthebox123/pseuds/jackinthebox123
Summary: These are all oneshots that I didn't want to/ haven't finished, or that I decided wasn't worth it.Might finish later but most likely won't.





	My Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty gory.

Edd and Matt hid behind a large slab of stone that had lodged itself in the ground, pistols up and ready. There was another explosion. Edd had lost count of how many bombs had been dropped, and anyway he had more pressing matters than the amount of damage. A red army soldier rounded the slab, rifle held delicately, and widened his eyes when he saw them. He shouted their location right before Edd shot him in the head with his pistol. He cursed, looking over at Matt.  
“Charge.” He said, and they rounded the corner and fired at the red army soldiers that were starting to converge on them. Edd grunted and stumbled back a couple steps as a bullet hit his bulletproof armor, then fell to one knee as they hit his shin armor. Ignoring the pain, he raised his pistol and fired. After a minute the soldiers were down.   
The Red Leader had too large an army to provide everyone more than uniforms and guns, so the soldiers not close to Red Leader were easier to take down. “Matt, you okay?”  
Matt was touching his cheek gingerly, a scratch beading up. “I almost died.” He said, and it was almost a joke. They’d both nearly died about a hundred times that day.  
Edd held out his hand, holding an electronic black chip. “Map.” He said, and a hologram, a map of the place they were, pulled up. Edd pointed at a glowing blue dot. “That’s us, and we’re almost to Red Leader.” He said, shifting his finger to a glowing red dot. “The soldiers are probably going to be more protected and more experienced from here on. We only have two blocks to go.”  
Suddenly he heard a whistling up above,and he looked up. His eyes widened. “GET BEHIND COVER!” He shouted, running to the stone slab they were practically camping behind at this point. A red army soldier stood there, obviously a rookie. His uniform was on backwards, and he was curiously inspecting a shell casing. Edd didn’t even think. As the bomb fell, he lunged at the soldier and tackled him to the ground, as the bomb fell and exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Edd straightened up, his ears ringing, and saw the soldier staring at him, terrified. Edd grabbed his gun, and the poor guy whimpered, scooting away, giving the gun up without a fight. Edd felt a stab of sorrow. This was probably one of the kid-soldiers.   
A while ago there had been a mass kidnapping of teens from around 12-16 years old, and they hadn’t been seen for two years since. When they were seen again, it was in the Red Army, fighting by their side, with no choice. Some of the soldiers who escaped talked about the horrors they went through, being tortured if they got one thing wrong, killed if they were too weak. Every kid who rebelled was given a public execution.   
This was probably one of the kids who didn’t escape. Edd jerked his head. “Leave.” He said. He couldn’t be sure his assumptions were right, so he couldn’t give the kid directions to the rebel base. But he couldn’t kill him. The soldier scrambled to his feet and bolted, looking over his shoulder to make sure Edd wasn’t giving chase.   
Edd looked over and saw Matt on the ground, wincing and holding his leg. A thin shard of metal stuck out of his leg. Edd walked over and held his hand, then pulled out the piece of shrapnel. Matt shrieked but when Edd looked, the cut didn’t seem very deep, stopped by the armor they wore. Matt needed Edds help to get up, but he walked with a minimal limp, so Edd didn’t worry about him. “Come on Matt, we have to find Red Leader.” He urged.  
“You’ve found him.” Said an amused voice behind him. Edd whipped around, and what he saw froze him to the spot.  
No one ever saw Red Leader unless they were close to him in the army, or unless you were about to die. Edd had no doubt this was Red Leader. He had two soldiers at his side, guns levelled at Edd and Matt, and he wore the red leader uniform. Everyone had heard about his ravaged face, caused by an explosion, and it was evident on the man in front of him. What Edd couldn’t believe was that this person used to be one of his good friends.  
“Tord???” Matt said indignantly.   
Tord tilted his head. “Armor really doesn’t suit you, Matt. And Edd.” He purred softly. “Leader of the rebellion. Why am I not surprised.”  
“Actually, I’m the leader of the rebellion.” Matt said annoyedly. “Why does everyone think it’s Edd?”  
Tord raised an eyebrow. “You’re not the leader type.”  
“I literally took over the world before you did.” Matt said. “Just because it was erased due to paradoxical impossibilities doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”  
Tord wrinkled his nose. “That hardly counts. You’re not a true leader if you cheat.” Suddenly his eyes cut to Edd, who had been subtly raising his pistol while they argued. The pistol was shot out of his hand by one of Tord’s lackeys.  
He clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth would chip, holding his hand against his torso. There was a hole through his palm, where the bullet had passed through to shoot the gun away.  
Tord turned his attention back to Matt.   
“Alright. So you’re the leader of the rebellion.”  
“And you’re the leader of the Red Army.” Matt cut in. “Right?”  
“Yes.” He said, amused. “That much you can assume. Cease your rebellion.”  
“And why should I?” Matt said angrily. “Why don’t you cease your reign?”  
“Because your rebellion doesn’t stand a chance.” Tord said in a dark tone of voice. “I could squash you like a bug, if I wanted to. You think this is all my power? I have weapons you know nothing of. Although…” He grinned, stepping aside. There was a hissing sound, some distance away. “I’ve been wanting to test this out on someone, see how it works.”  
The hissing grew closer, and was accompanied by a slight creaking sound. Edd saw a shadow that looked suspiciously like slenderman. “Don’t tell me that’s an actual slenderman.”  
“You read too many internet fantasies.” Tord said with a roll of his eyes. “Of course not. In fact, you might actually recognize him.”  
The shadow grew closer and Edd started to see that it was not slenderman, although it had it’s similarities. His eyes grew wide as he took in the horror. It walked till it was next to Tord, hissing with a long, pointed tongue flopping out of it’s mouth. It was maybe nine feet tall, skinnier than it should have been. Tord must have custom made some clothes for it, and yet they still hung loosely. He was like a walking twig.  
True to Tords nature, there were tentacles on this persons back, and this combined with the height had been why Edd had thought of the slenderman. They were constantly writhing, thin and undefined, and not seeming very solid. They grew and shrank, and lashed out randomly, seeming to grow longer as needed.  
His fingers were long and metallic, as were his arms, though his fingers were sharpened claws. The creaking was coming from the joints of the arm.   
His face was mostly mouth, and his mouth was full of fangs. But his eyes were pure black.  
And his hair was spiked up in the same way as Tom’s had long ago.  
He stood there, his breathing an eerie hiss. He seemed to be waiting. Tord grinned. “How do you like my new project?”  
Edd could only stare in horror. “I….” He could barely talk. “Is that…”  
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOM?!?” Matt roared in anger, fury written across his face. Tears stained his cheeks, but he didn’t acknowledge it.  
Tord put a hand on one of Tom’s shifting tentacles, and Tom didn’t even seem to notice. He stared ahead, unseeingly. “He will be the greatest weapon my army has ever seen.” He murmured. The tentacle automatically curled around his hand. “Sure, he doesn’t look great. He definitely doesn’t feel great, although I’m starting to doubt he feels anything at all. But he is stronger, and nimbler, and faster than anything I’ve created before.”  
“I thought he was dead. I thought you killed him.” Edd said, his voice barely a squeak.  
“Why no. I considered it, but then I realized I could use him.”  
“You should have killed him.” Edd added. He looked up at the poor creature. Tom would never have wanted that.  
“He tried to off himself, when he realized what I had in store. But of course I couldn’t let that happen.” Tord said cheerfully. “After making him, it was hard to get him to listen to me. But I have finally perfected it, and now he’s going to kill you.” He looked over at Matt, who was shaking, not with fear, but with anger. Tord pointed forward, not looking up. The creature tensed, leaning forward and bending its knees. “Kill them.” He ordered.  
Edd dodged to the side as the creature darted forward, seemingly faster than a bullet. But he forgot about the tentacles, and as he dodged to the side they lashed themselves around him, lifting him up to the air as Tom skidded to a stop, his metallic fingers screeching on the hard ground. Edd struggled vainly, then yelped as a shot rang out, and Tom shrieked an unearthly sound as his tentacle was severed. He dropped Edd, drawing back a bit and hunching over.   
Astonished, Edd looked around, where Matt was holding the smoking pistol. Tord looked annoyed but not worried. “Tom, stop nursing your damn wounds and ATTACK!”  
Tom looked up, and Edd watched in horror as the tentacle slowly started to grow back. But at Tords command, he lunged again, this time at Matt. Matt was not able to dodge and was tackled to the ground, the pistol flying out of his hand. Edd lunged for it, but Tord picked it up and held it to his head.   
“Not so fast, Edd.” He said softly. “Why don’t you look and see how your leader’s doing?”  
There was a piercing scream. Edd spun and saw Matt being held immobile in the air as he had been before. Tom had his head tilted almost curiously as he drew one of his claws down Matts chest. Edd winced. It looked like the gash went deep enough to touch Matt’s ribcage.   
“TOM!” He yelled, trying to divert his attention. Tom looked over at him. He dropped Matt, which Edd was not expecting, and Tord tsked. “Tom what are you doing. Kill him.” Tom looked at Tord, confused, then turned back to Matt. Matt was unconscious, bleeding enough that Edd was worried they wouldn’t be able to leave in time to save him. Edd ran toward him, standing between Tom and Matt.  
Tom stopped when he saw Edd in the way, then darted forward like he had before, knocking Edd backward ten feet and pinning him to the ground. Edd choked, trying to get air back in his lungs. Tom flicked his tongue.  
“T-Tom.” Edd said, once he was able to breathe again.  
Tom hesitated, his finger held above Edd’s chest. Edd reached his hand up and pushed Tom’s wrist. Tom moved gently with Edd’s touch. He looked really confused, as little as his mind could show expression.   
Edd sat up, fear making him stiff, and Tom moved back a little to give him room.  
Tord stormed over. “Tom, you know what will happen if you don’t do as I say.” Tord growled softly. Tom flinched, then turned and ran, so fast the wind buffeted him and Edd. Tords face went deadly calm. “Very well, I can see he needs more training.” He said in a quiet voice. “And hasn’t learned his lesson about humiliating me.” He said quieter. He looked down at Edd. “I apologize, he was supposed to turn you inside out but was unable to finish. I will fetch him and see you later.” He grinned down at Edd, who was glaring at him. “This is not a threat. This is a promise.”  
He turned on his heel and walked away. Edd watched him go, then crawled over to Matt. “Matt.” He murmured.  
Matt was breathing, and his breathing was rather even. Edd sighed in relief. He called backup to his location and waited until the helicopter landed, put Matt on a stretcher, and took the two of them back to base.

\- - Six Months Earlier - - 

“Tom, you know how dangerous this will be.” Edd said, more than nervous. He was helping Tom with his uniform. His Red Army uniform.  
“Yes, Edd, we went over this.” Tom said, grateful for his concern but annoyed that he kept talking about it. He looked over at Matt, who was more quiet but just as worried as Edd. Tom was about to get on the bus and be recruited into the Red Army, on a mission to help the kid soldiers escape.  
Edd patted his chest. “I know but… You could die. I want to send someone else.” He murmured.   
Tom sighed. “And we already talked about why I have to go.” He tensed at the mention of it. He’d been captured by the Red Army before, and although it was only for a short time, not long enough for them to log him into the system, he’d been able to escape with three others. Two of them died on the escape, one was badly injured, and Tom himself had a slight limp from when he was shot through the leg. Guilt that he had made it and the others hadn’t had practically drowned him, his alcoholism getting so much worse, until Matt announced his plan to break out the kid soldiers. Tom had volunteered immediately, having the most experience in the Red Army of the people they were willing to send.   
Edd smoothed out his uniform, then stepped back to take a look. Tom leaned on one foot awkwardly. “You look good.” Edd said begrudgingly. “Whatever else Red Leader does, he chose a good uniform.”   
Tom rolled his eyes, doing the thing with his head. “Alright, whatever. Stop flattering me.”  
“Tom, you have to leave in ten minutes.” Matt announced, getting off the wall. He walked over to Tom and held out a small box. “Put the contacts on.”   
Tom gave them a sour look, then slowly grabbed the box. “Alright.” In his opinion, the contacts were the worst part of the whole expedition. He went down the hall and into a bathroom, then came out, ignoring Edds small giggle. “When does the bus leave?” He grumbled annoyedly. Matt grinned. Seeing his friend with actual eyes was one of the weirdest and coolest things. “In about five minutes. C’mon, I can take you there but I can’t stay.” Matt gestured for him to follow and led the way out of their hidden base to the car. Edd followed stubbornly, refusing to be left behind.  
They piled into the car and drove a few blocks to the bus stop. Matt reached over and patted his shoulder. “Good luck, Tom.” He said quietly. “You’ll need as much as you can get. Do everything quietly, and don’t let them capture you. If they do, you know what you need to do.” Tom shuddered. “Yes, I know.” Tom said.  
Edd reached from the seat behind him and hugged him and the seat tight. “Please, Tom, please don’t die.” He said, trying to ignore his own tears. He felt Tom hold his arms affectionately, then let go. “I have to go Edd.” He said. Edd quickly sat back. “Bye, Tom.” Tom got out and walked over to the bus stop, and Matt saw the bus driving down the street. “We gotta go Edd.” He said, starting to drive away. Edd kept his eyes on the back window, watching the bus pull to a stop, and Tom walk on rather confidently.   
The worst part to Edd was that they wouldn’t be able to communicate, except in an emergency.  
They got back to base, and for a few weeks Edd couldn’t stop worrying, breaking down sometimes. Matt tried his best to be there for him and comfort him, but he had his own duties to the rebellion, and speeches to give, so he couldn’t help as much as he wanted to.  
Then they got news. Specifically, they watched the news, and saw Tom on it. They had no idea who was taking the video, but it was of a mass breakout. Ten minutes in, Tom sent them a radio transmission. “Edd! Matt! Come now, we’re breaking out but the Red Army will get us soon!” He was practically shouting into the radio, and Edd heard a lot of background noise. Luckily, they were already driving toward the Red Army base, in multiple buses. Edd radioed him back. “We’re on our way Tom! Keep running away from the base, we’re almost there.” In fact, Edd could see smoke rising, and helicopters overhead of media crews.   
They reached the swarm of runners, who recognized the buses and started to pile on. “Tom, respond! Where are you?”  
“I-” His feed cut out, then cut back in. “Edd, we’re being captured one by one! I’m at the back of the group, I don’t know if I’ll make it.” There was real fear in his voice, and that’s what scared Edd the most.  
The bus he rode on started to fill, but Edd got off to look around. “Tom! Are you still okay?”   
“I think so, I think I’ll make it.” Tom said back. Edd felt a wave of nervous relief, then saw Tom for the first time. He was staggering, a hand on his bleeding thigh, but he had support around him, and wasn’t too far. Edd grinned and waved, then froze as an army vehicle drove by. Specifically, a Red Army vehicle. It pulled up to the bus, and started to get out with loaded guns. Edd pulled out his rifle and shot at the soldiers, hitting a couple. The kid soldiers continued to get on, but they wouldn’t be able to for much longer. More soldiers were showing up and shooting into the crowd of fleeing soldiers.  
Edd watched in horror as the group escorting Tom was surrounded, and everyone around him was shot. “Edd, I don’t-” Edd watched the radio get shot out of his hand. However, as he’d walked, he’d gotten out a pill. The soldiers surrounded him as he took the pill, then glared at them defiantly.   
They didn’t shoot him, but Edd knew he was already done for. The pill was given to him by Matt himself, to kill himself before he could be captured and tortured for information.   
Edd’s heart collapsed with Tom’s body, and he had to lean against the side of the bus. The soldiers kicked his body, then pulled out a walkie talkie, saying something into it.   
Edd didn’t get to see more, as the bus was driven away. Edd screamed at the bus driver to take them back, but they couldn’t, cause they’d seen the red army start to slash the tires. Edd laid on the steps of the bus, trembling and covering his eyes with his arm.   
Tom woke up later, dazed and blinking confusedly. He looked around. He was in a grey-ish room, tied to a metal table. It took a minute for the memories to come crashing back, and he realized.  
He wasn’t dead. He was supposed to be dead.   
He started struggling, but the ties held him tight. He could barely even wriggle, and his head wouldn’t turn.  
With a flush of embarrassment he realized he was naked, and hoped he was alone in the room.  
His hopes were dashed when he heard the door open, and footsteps started walking toward him. He saw two men station themselves on either side of him, and he had a flash of recognition. These two soldiers were Red Leaders second in commands, which meant the third set of footsteps would be Red Leader himself.  
Sure enough, Tom recognized the uniform when he appeared at the tableside, then with a bolt of shock realized he recognized the person too. “Tord??”  
“Hello, old friend.” Tord said, grinning. “Glad to see you again.”  
“I’m not.” Tom spat the words out like something bitter. “Why am I not dead?”  
Tord laughed. “You think your little breakout planning was stealthy? I knew before you even came that you would try to escape with my young soldiers. I have spies everywhere, Tommy. I replaced your pill for a knockout drug.”   
Tom went still. “Y- when did you become the leader of this army? Wait, don’t tell me. When you left for a year. I bet you came back for the giant robot for your army. Which means…” He grinned savagely. “I fucked up your face.”  
“Yes, you did.” Tord said, annoyance lacing his voice. “And you will pay, a thousand times over.”  
Tom’s triumph died. “What are you going to do to me? Torture me? I won’t tell you any secrets, just letting you know now.”  
“I don’t need secrets, dear Thomas. I need a weapon. I suppose you could call it torture, because I won’t use painkillers, no matter how much you beg. But I will be using you for experiments.”  
“I’d never beg.” Tom growled, trying to hide the thrill of fear that washed over him.   
“Sure, sure. Before I start I think you should know what I’m going to do to you.” Tord said quietly. “Paul, pull up the diagram.”   
A hologram suddenly appeared and hovered over Tom, so he could see. It showed a diagram of himself.   
“First, I’m going to inject you with a serum that will keep you awake. Your brain won’t be able to make you pass out. It’s kind of like adrenaline.” Tord explained. “Second, I’m going to remove unnecessary organs and replace them with a small electronic counterpart.” He motioned his hand over the diagram, which showed Tom’s inner workings. He moved certain organs away, then dragged some small devices in their place.   
“It’ll reduce your weight by 67 percent.”   
Tom was pale, his jaw clenched shut, so Tord continued.  
“Basically my end goal is to make you stronger, faster, and powerful enough to take down the leader of the rebellion.”


End file.
